


Scene 1

by Witchy1ness



Series: How To (Not) Raise a Ravager: Companion Scenes [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter and his galaxy-load of Daddy issues, he's not as good a liar as he thinks he is, the prodigal son returns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: Companion scene to the "Closure" fic from my How To (Not) Raise a Ravager series.These scenes are going to take place at various points of my HTNRAR series; specific placement will be stated at the beginning of each scene.





	Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters, species, and settings are the property of Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and/or Disney. I'm just borrowing them :)
> 
> Written in 2018.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, flames will be ignored.

It’s a bitter pill to swallow, being back on the _Eclector_ ; while still nominally part of Yondu’s crew, it’s been a long-ass time since Peter’s considered himself a Ravager.

Yeah, he still wears the Clan’s signature red leather jacket, but damn it he’s _earned_ that jacket, even if he’d ditched the flame emblem as soon as he’d cut out for good.

Now, it was just a well-worn, broken-in jacket that fit like a second skin and made him look cool.

_More cool,_ he'd corrected himself, high on having _finally_ broken free from under Yondu's thumb. 

So now, when Yondu had announced that if they were going to take on Ronan, they were going to do it as _Ravagers,_ Peter had just chalked it up to the old man trying to claim credit for his (their) idea. 

But when he’d ducked into his old bunk and spotted the full set of brand-new Ravager leathers – complete with that damned flame patch – Peter found himself surprisingly torn. After indulging his first, instinctive reaction of cursing Yondu to Knowhere and back, he plopped moodily onto the bunk as far away from the leathers as he could possibly get, and brooded. 

At the heart of the matter was that Peter no longer considered himself a Ravager – he was _Star Lord._

_And Star Lord is a hero!_ he fumed. _And heroes don’t go around dressed up like frickin’ space pirates!_

And yet, there had been a time – many, _many_ years ago – when the leathers sitting innocently on the other end of his bunk represented his ultimate goal. 

A much younger Peter had naively believed that, once he’d earned his leathers, the other crew members would start treating him as _crew_ and not just some random bit of cargo the Captain had inexplicably decided to keep. 

He’d been quickly disabused of that notion; but even now, just looking at them brought back a faint echo of that longing Peter’d thought he’d banished long ago. 

To cope he’d popped in his mixtape, getting all the way to “Moonage Daydream” when Gamora had given a token knock on the door before making her way into the room, causing him to do a double-take as he fumbled one headphone off. 

"What are you wearing?!" he blurted out, only to immediately cringe. 

_Smooth, man._

One silver brow rose in response even as she nodded towards the untouched leathers on his bunk, as if he could have missed them. “Yondu was generous enough to offer new outfits. You don’t like yours?" 

There wasn’t enough time to go into Peter’s complicated mindset towards Ravager leathers – never mind certain Ravager _Captains_ – especially in addition to the new aspect of seeing _Gamora_ wearing said leathers; and damn did spotting that flame patch on her shoulder do funny things to his insides (even though he knows it means nothing to her). 

Of course, this is the exact instant Rocket just _has_ to stick his head around the corner and say, “Hey meatbags, you think Yondu’s compensating for something with the size of this ship?” and the moment is lost. 

"Get dressed, Peter,” Gamora says softly, and meeting her gaze he is surprised at the understanding he sees there. “It’s better protection than that old thing you wear, and –“ and here she bent over to murmur directly into his ear, and he’s so busy trying _not_ to look down the front of her jacket and _not_ focus on her breath on his ear that he nearly misses what she says “ – it’ll give Yondu one less reason to suspect anything.” 

_Damn it, but I think I love this woman._

And that is how Peter Quill finds himself back in Ravager leathers, laying out what is essentially a suicidal strategy to take on Ronan to an entire Ravager crew; while simultaneously plotting a double-cross that is only a hair less suicidal. 

(There’s a brief moment of paranoia when Yondu stops him in a passageway and threatens him, but Peter’s confident the blue bastard doesn’t actually suspect a thing.) 

And when it’s all over and they’re getting ready to meet Nova Prime, Peter slips gratefully back into _his_ uniform – and if he happens to stow the rather beat-up Ravager leathers with the rest of his gear instead of tossing them into the disposal chute, well, it’s not like anyone sees him do it. 

(Rocket does, but he’s in such a half-decent mood over Groot he stays quiet.) 

  


(For now.) 

**Author's Note:**

> One down!
> 
> I have a vague idea for a second, and a bare thought for a third, so we'll see ^_^;;


End file.
